busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Kawazui * Tokiko Tsumura * Hideyuki Okakura * Koji Rokumasu * Masashi Daihama * Mahiro Muto (Flashback) Buso Renkin * Heart] Summary In the middle of the night Kazuki and Kawazui go to a quiet riverside where Kazuki activates his Buso Renkin and Kawazui transforms into his Homunculus form. Kawazui seems to be pleased by the environment as nobody will interfere while Kazuki finds it odd as he is not used to fighting without Tokiko. Kawazui taunts Kazuki whose leg is shaking, claiming that he is scared. As Kazuki resolves to take him on regardless, Kawazui commends his determination and attacks using several mini-frogs which emerge from his back. When Kazuki tells him it was meant to be one on one, Kawazui states that the mini-frogs are part of him and uses them to shoot past Kazuki and subsequently skewer his heart with their tongues. Kawazui explains that the mini-frogs as the key to his power as Kazuki falls. Tokiko returns to Kazuki's room at the dorm to give him back his phys-ed clothes, however she finds that he isn't there and finds his training routine written down and pinned to the wall, this makes her realize why Kazuki has been staying up all night every day and calls it cute. Okakura bursts into Kazuki's room with a nude girls magazine in his hand saying that it is his favorite, but is horrified to see Tokiko instead of Kazuki. Tokiko asks if Kazuki is into that type of thing and says that Okakura needs to control his passions. When Daihama and Rokumasu enter the room she asks them where Kazuki is but they tell her that they haven't seen him as he has been skipping dinner. A shocked Okakura and Daihama watch as Tokiko jumps out of the window on the second floor as she runs to find Kazuki. Back at the riverside, Kawazui picks up the fallen Kazuki's Buso Renkin and wonders how to turn it back into a Kakugane. Kazuki that the mini-frogs only skewered him where his heart used to be so the attack wasn't quite so fatal. However he still loses blood as he thinks about Tokiko, Mahiro and all of his friends. He manages to grab the cloth of his lance and stands up as Kawazui attempts to walk away with it. Kawazui claims that Kazuki will see something scarier and more painful as he sends out more mini-frogs, however Kazuki declares that he will endure the pain and that his new life given to him by Tokiko gave him the power to protect everyone from the Homunculi. As he says this, a the cloth starts to glow with a large amount of energy. As Tokiko heads towards Kazuki's location, she states that one must learn the true trait of their Buso Renkin in a life or death battle. As Kazuki realizes the very same thing he manages to destroy all the mini-frogs with a blast of energy from the cloth. An intimidated Kawazui attempts to escape by jumping up high cursing Kazuki and claims that he needs to eat to create more mini-frogs. Kazuki launches himself with his lance up even higher than Kawazui and strikes him on the back down to the ground inflicting significant damage to him. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1